Endless Night
by NickWaggs
Summary: Slade is mysteriously killed and Robin wants answers. When he finds that Slade has been dealing under the table to Jump City's underground mafia Robin must leave the safety of the tower and infiltrate the mafia. Rated T for language and violence RB
1. The Begining

Wow its been a while but hey heres my newest work, read and review and ill put up the next chapter as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 1

It's late at night in Jump City and Slade is busy working to finish a device. Suddenly his lair doors fly open. A man with two bigger men enter

"You're late on your payment." Says a man whose face is covered by a silhouette

"If you give me a little bit longer I can have it finished."

"No," that man says raising his hand. "Your time is up."

With a flick of his fingers the two big men take out concealed Uzis and shoot down Slade.

"Burn the place." The leader says.

The two large men go over to oil barrels and dump them over. Then they take out a lighter and throw it on the ground.

The titans are watching a movie that night when the news of the fire comes over the screen.

"It was just getting good!" Beast boy exclaims.

"Shut up." Robin says, "It's a warehouse that belongs to Slade."

"Really?" Cyborg asks

"Ya." Robin says shocked. "I'm gonna go check it out."

"Robin it could be a trap." Cyborg explains.

"I don't think so." Robin leaves the room to the garage

When Robin reaches the site the fire fighters have already extinguished it. The chief walks up to Robin.

"We found one body." He explains.

"What does it look like?" Robin asked

The chief takes him over to the body which is on a stretcher. Slade's suit was obviously fire proof because it had no damage, except for about 20 bullet holes in it.

"We suspect homicide." The chief says

"Do you have a bullet or one of the casings?" Robin asks.

"We took one out of his body." The chief goes into his pocket. "Then we found three shells in the rubble."

The chief hands Robin the shells. Robin snaps a shot of them with his communicator and sends the picture to Cyborg asking what kind of shells those are. Then Robin went over to the R-Cycle and took off back to the tower, he couldn't believe it Slade was dead. But that was the least of his problems.


	2. Choices are made

Chapter Two

Robin soon arrived back at the tower and came into the living room. The team was anxious to find out what happened.

"Well?" Cyborg asked, "What's the verdict?"

"Slades dead." Robin sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Starfire asked.

"I know the guy was crazy," Robin sighed "But I didn't want him to die, at least not like this."

"What exactly happened?" Beast Boy asked

"Well it looks like he got shot and then his warehouse caught on fire." Robin said "It seems so mafia like."

"It probably was." Cyborg said, "Slades probably was working with a mafia since day one. He didn't pay up and they took action."

"I'm gonna look into this." Robin began to go to a computer. The others shook there heads and went up to go to bed. Starfire remained with Robin though. About 3 hours later he found something. He looked over to Star to tell her, but she was asleep on the couch. It turned out that Slade had been in debt to a mafia for years and had been slowly paying it off with weapons and bombs, which meant that this mafia had every single bomb Slade ever invented. Robin realized what he had to do, but he decided to wait till the morning. He went over to wake Star up, but as soon as he sat down to wake her up he fell asleep.

"Time to wake up lovers." Cyborg joked.

Robin sat up instantly, but Starfire remained asleep. Robin glared at Cyborg.

"Well, what did you find?" Beast boy asked.

"Slade was in debt to a mafia for years; he was paying them off by developing weapons and bombs, so every high tech piece of equipment he's ever developed is now in the hands of a Mafia Don somewhere."

"So how are we gonna fix this?"

"I'm going to." Robin said "I'm gonna infiltrate the mafia and work my way up until I can find those weapons."

"Sounds risky," Cyborg said, "How are we gonna do this?"

"I need fake papers saying I'm Italian," Robin began, "and I need an Italian cover name. You're going to have to inform the police that I'm undercover to make sure I can stay out of trouble with them. Then that's about it."

"What about learning to speak Italian?" Beast boy asked.

"Batman trained me in many different languages but he taught me Italian in case I ever had to deal with a mafia." Robin informed.

"So you're leaving us?" Star had woken up.

"Star I gotta do this." Robin said sitting next to her.

"No you do not." She began, "we could just go in there and destroy the weapons."

"Star," Robin sighed, "I know this might seem bad but if we don't act we'll all be in danger. What if this mafia wants to take over the city? We're the protectors. For all we know all the weapons Slade gave the mafia could be pointed at us right now."

"So when are you leaving?" She asked

"When we arrange everything with the cops and get me my alibi." Robin explained.

"I'll get on it." Cyborg left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reveiws and now enjoy two new chapters. Peace.

Chapter 3

Robin explained to the other Titans what he was planning to do; he had Cyborg plant a small communication link in his ear. The police had been notified and the fake documents had been written. Robin was leaving the tower the next day, he had no idea how long he would be gone, but he was looking around in his room when he pressed his ear comm.

"Testing." Robin said.

"I hear ya," Cyborg said, "What do you want?"

"Can you connect me to Star's communicator?"

"Ok." Cyborg's voice disappeared it was replaced by Stars.

"Hello?" Star was confused.

"Hey Star," Robin began, "it's me. You wanna go hang out on the roof?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Robin disconnected and started to go to the roof. Robin got to the staircase and went up. Star was already there. Robin went up to her and sat down.

"Hey Star." He said.

"Hello Robin." She said standing up to hug him.

Robin returned the hug and they both sat down. They sat in a long silence until Robin broke it.

"I don't want to go." Robin admitted

Starfire instantly turn her head and looked at him.

"Ya," Robin sighed, "you heard right. I mean this is like bad how deep I may be getting. If anyone finds out I'm not Tony Salvadori then I'm screwed. I won't be able to come up here anymore, and most importantly I won't be able to see you."

"What are you saying Robin?" Star asked

"I don't really know," Robin began, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm finding myself falling for you. I don't want to leave the tower because I won't be able to see you. I can't take a picture of you or else they'll get suspicious, and if I get in too deep I may never see you again."

Robin put his arm around Star, she leaned into him and they silently watched the sun set. Robin realized that in three hours he would be walking into a completely new world, where no one could be trusted and everyone was the enemy, he was about to become one of the enemy, work for them, think like them, live with them and do there work. Robin then began to think about how Star would handle it; he wouldn't be around her for month's maybe even years. Robin realized Star had fallen asleep; Robin took her in his arms and carried her to her room.

"Good bye Star." He said "I love you."

Robin went to his room looked at it one more time, threw off his mask and put on a pair of aviators. He went to the elevator and left the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin arrived at bar, a place where some of the mafia meets to drink occasionally. He walks up to the strongest looking guy in the room

"You one of Cinciola's men?" He asked

"No." Robin said.

"Den get 'da hell outta here." The man said.

"I can do what I want." Robin spat back.

"Lookie at this lil shit." The man said, "Thinks he's so tough."

"I'm not here to fight," Robin said, "I want in."

"You wanna get in huhh?" the man said "Well first ya gotta get through me."

Robin cracked his knuckles "Bring it."

The man threw the first punch, Robin analyzed his fighting style in a second, he couldn't fight he just relied on size and intimidation. Robin dodged the punch and kicked out one of the guys knees. The guy fell to the floor, stood up and tried another punch. Robin grabbed the guys hand and bent it behind his head. Robin then went to the guys head and slammed it against a pool table.

"I could kill you right now." Robin whispered. With that Robin began to chock him. Some of the guy's goons came out to get Robin off of him. Soon the tough guy was free.

"You'll do." The man said "What's your name?"

"Tino," Robin said, "Valentino Salvadori. You can call me Tino."

"Names Joey, Joey Montana." Joey said.

Robin stuck out his hand

"Nice to meet cha Joey." Tony chuckled.

"Shut up rookie I didn't say you were in for sure you still gotta meet my officer." Joey snarled. He began to leave the bar and Tino followed.

Soon the three were at a mansion on the outskirts of Jump City. This was the base of operations for the mafia. Joey led Tino into the house and took him to his officer, Antonio.

"Antonio," Joey began, "we gotta new guy, his names Tino."

"And we aren't wasting your time with this one?" Antonio asked.

"NO!" Joey said quickly, "I fought him and he's legit."

Antonio looked over at Tino.

"Tell me, from what families are you descended from?"

"Salvadori." Tino said.

"Ah very nice," Antonio said, "Ya we'll see how ya do, first off I want cha to run to a deli. Our friend there hasn't been making his, um, payments."

"Give me the directions." Tino said.

"Eagar," Antonio said, "I'd tell you but we have the feeling the FBI's gotta rat in here so let me write it down for ya."

Antonio walked over to a desk, wrote down some information and gave it to Tino. Tino looked it over, looked up and left

"He'll be a great addition." Joey added

"We'll see." Antonio said slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tino left the mansion and went to where the directions instructed him to go. On the way he went up to press his ear comm.

"Cyborg, you there?" Robin asked.

"I hear ya." Cyborg replied.

"I'm on my first job." Robin said

"Which is what?"

"I gotta extort some money from a deli." Robin informed.

"There already sending you on a mission."

"They need to know if I can be trusted."

"Ok," Cyborg said. "Well stay safe we have to go."

Robin sighed and let the comm. end. Soon Robin arrived at the deli. He noticed it was about to close. He caught the owner as he was leaving

"You missed a payment." Tino said in a low voice.

"YOU!" the owner spat. "You're one of Cinciola's men! I will pay you nothing!"

Robin took out a hidden switch blade "If you don't pay up we now accept hearts and livers as payment, and I have no problem with taken one of those from you right now."

"Oh…oh Kay well here it is." The man said "All 2,000 of it."

"Good boy." Tino said, putting away the blade, "you live to fight another day."

With that Tino left with the money and quickly got back to the mob base.


	6. Robins mafia life

So this is my christmas chapter, i have rewritten some parts of the story around this so please read this before you read the next chapter thanks. Happy Holidays!!!

Chapter 5 ½

(Ten months later)

Christmas for the Titans

The Titans had just brought in a Christmas tree. Cyborg hoisted it up into place and Beast Boy looked at it, and sighed.

"There y'all it looks pretty good." Cyborg said happily

"Ya," Beast boy said, "Should we decorate it?"

"Sure because it's always SOO fun with you two." Raven said sarcastically.

"How bout it Star?" Cyborg asked.

Star looked at Cyborg; tears were falling from her eyes. She quickly stood up and left the room. Cyborg and Beast boy both looked at Raven.

"So what I have to fix this too?" Raven scoffed, "it's no wonder you two are single." Raven left the room to go talk to Star. Star was in her room, the door was locked.

"Star let me in." Raven said.

"I wish to be alone." Star responded

"Star we need to talk." Raven sighed.

"You may say what you want from there," Star said

"Fine Star." Raven sighed, "Think if Robin were here, he'd want you to be happy, so why don't you just go to the mall and enjoy yourself. I'll cover here for a while, just go out and have some fun."

The door opened and Star looked like she had been crying

"I will do just that."

"Clean up a bit first." Raven said, "You make-ups all runny."

At Cinciola's Mansion

Tino sat idly at his desk; he hadn't had much to do ever since he'd taken out the mole in the mafia. He looked at his watch and realized that it was a couple of days before Christmas

"Hey Joey!" Tino called "I'm gonna go out for a bit can you cover me?"

"Ya no prob," Joey called back.

Tino put on a leather jacket, pants and a Doors t-shirt and left the mansion and headed towards Jump City mall.

At the Mall

Starfire had already gone to three different shops and had almost completed her Christmas shopping she was on her way out when she dropped a bag. Robin happened to be walking in through the door when he saw Star picking up her stuff. It had been 10 months and Robin didn't recognize her immediately

"Here let me help you." Robin said, as he bent down Starfire realized it was Robin.

"ROBIN!" She exclaimed.

"Starfire?" Robin was confused.

Star hugged him "I missed you." She said

"I missed you too." Robin said, still catching up.

"Do you wish to hang out for a bit?" Star asked.

"I don't think I was followed so why not," Robin said, "Wanna get some food?"

"Sure!" She exclaimed and then they headed off for the food court.

When they arrived Robin ordered food from every store and began to quickly eat it.

"Sorry Star." He said, "I haven't eaten much fast food in a while."

"Do not worry," She said.

The two sat and talked for a few hours and then Robin realized what time it was and got up and kissed her. Star quickly returned the kiss

"I love you." Robin said "And I'll always be there for you."

"I love you, too." Star said, Robin smiled, got up and left.

Then from across the food court Slade stood up and laughed darkly

"And I love your stupidity Robin."

Christmas morning

The Titans were all in the main room opening gifts. They had finished when Cyborg pointed out a small box laying under the tree for Star. Star took it and opened it. It was a locket. Inside was a picture of her and Robin, on the opposite side it said "I'll always be there for you." Star smiled and put it on.


	7. Christmas time in Jump City

So this is my christmas chapter, i have rewritten some parts of the story around this so please read this before you read the next chapter thanks. Happy Holidays!!!

Chapter 5 ½

(Ten months later)

Christmas for the Titans

The Titans had just brought in a Christmas tree. Cyborg hoisted it up into place and Beast Boy looked at it, and sighed.

"There y'all it looks pretty good." Cyborg said happily

"Ya," Beast boy said, "Should we decorate it?"

"Sure because it's always SOO fun with you two." Raven said sarcastically.

"How bout it Star?" Cyborg asked.

Star looked at Cyborg; tears were falling from her eyes. She quickly stood up and left the room. Cyborg and Beast boy both looked at Raven.

"So what I have to fix this too?" Raven scoffed, "it's no wonder you two are single." Raven left the room to go talk to Star. Star was in her room, the door was locked.

"Star let me in." Raven said.

"I wish to be alone." Star responded

"Star we need to talk." Raven sighed.

"You may say what you want from there," Star said

"Fine Star." Raven sighed, "Think if Robin were here, he'd want you to be happy, so why don't you just go to the mall and enjoy yourself. I'll cover here for a while, just go out and have some fun."

The door opened and Star looked like she had been crying

"I will do just that."

"Clean up a bit first." Raven said, "You make-ups all runny."

At Cinciola's Mansion

Tino sat idly at his desk; he hadn't had much to do ever since he'd taken out the mole in the mafia. He looked at his watch and realized that it was a couple of days before Christmas

"Hey Joey!" Tino called "I'm gonna go out for a bit can you cover me?"

"Ya no prob," Joey called back.

Tino put on a leather jacket, pants and a Doors t-shirt and left the mansion and headed towards Jump City mall.

At the Mall

Starfire had already gone to three different shops and had almost completed her Christmas shopping she was on her way out when she dropped a bag. Robin happened to be walking in through the door when he saw Star picking up her stuff. It had been 10 months and Robin didn't recognize her immediately

"Here let me help you." Robin said, as he bent down Starfire realized it was Robin.

"ROBIN!" She exclaimed.

"Starfire?" Robin was confused.

Star hugged him "I missed you." She said

"I missed you too." Robin said, still catching up.

"Do you wish to hang out for a bit?" Star asked.

"I don't think I was followed so why not," Robin said, "Wanna get some food?"

"Sure!" She exclaimed and then they headed off for the food court.

When they arrived Robin ordered food from every store and began to quickly eat it.

"Sorry Star." He said, "I haven't eaten much fast food in a while."

"Do not worry," She said.

The two sat and talked for a few hours and then Robin realized what time it was and got up and kissed her. Star quickly returned the kiss

"I love you." Robin said "And I'll always be there for you."

"I love you, too." Star said, Robin smiled, got up and left.

Then from across the food court Slade stood up and laughed darkly

"And I love your stupidity Robin."

Christmas morning

The Titans were all in the main room opening gifts. They had finished when Cyborg pointed out a small box laying under the tree for Star. Star took it and opened it. It was a locket. Inside was a picture of her and Robin, on the opposite side it said "I'll always be there for you." Star smiled and put it on.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(5 years later)

Tino had become a much respected mobster. In fact he had taken risen so high he was know a member of Cinciola's elite force. But he still had no idea where Cinciola had the weapons hidden.

Tino was sitting idle in his office when Joey came up to him.

"Cinciola wants to see you." He said

Tino stood up and began to walk to the main hall. Then he turned left and went to the head office. When he walked in Cinciola stood with his two normal body guards.

"It is good to see you." Cinciola said

"I'm glad to see you in such great health." Tino said.

"Thank you, but I need to know." Cinciola began "How good are you with technology?"

"I'm fairly decent." Tino stated, "Why, mite I ask?"

"We need someone to help us figure out how to use these weapons we, um, received from Slade Wilson 5 years ago." Cinciola explained. "You see we can't get his final project to run just right, do you think you could finish it."

"I probably could" Tino said

"Are you interested?" Cinciola asked back.

"Yes, very." Tino said.

"Great." Cinciola chuckled "My friend to my left will show you to the bombs."

Tino left the room and followed Cinciola's guard. They soon arrived at the room, which had been hidden behind a bookcase. Soon the two arrived in the room. Tino looked around and was amazed there were many advanced guns weapons and even some deadly looking chemical bombs.

"What do you need?" the guy asked.

"I'm not sure," Tino stood looking at the bombs, "but when I find out Ill let Cinciola know."

The bodyguard left and Tino looked around the room. There weren't any cameras or hidden bugs. He went to touch his communicator.

"Cyborg are you there?" Robin whispered. Cyborg didn't answer. Robin didn't know what this meant but it worried him. He hung up the comm. and began to disassemble a bomb. When he did he found a note hidden inside. Robin took it out and opened it.

"Robin, wow predictable aren't you. I knew that once you found out that I had been killed by the mafia you'd try and find out about where my weapons were. So as of right know I have just told the mafia that you are not Tino Salvadori, and I have taken the liberty of, kidnapping, your friends.

Have Fun,

Slade"

Robin quickly looked around the room for a gun; he saw a very weird looking sub machine gun. He quickly grabbed it and cocked it. Soon three men came bursting in all with glocks. The men quickly began to fire on Robin; he quickly hid behind an empty bombshell. When the three stopped to reload Robin popped up and he quickly shot the three men.

He went to leave the room and he took a glock and the other rounds the guys had. Robin then changed suits with one of the people who he shot. He hid his eyes behind his hat and concealed the glock and went to Cinciola's office. Robin could tell by walking through the halls and knew the hit had been set on him. Soon Robin was outside the door. Robin sighed and kicked it open.

The door flew open and Robin jumped through, did a roll and brought out his gun.

"On the floor." Robin said to Cinciola "Now!"

Cinciola laid down on the floor. Robin went over to Cinciola and searched him; he found a hidden 9mm and took it.

"Where are they?" Robin demanded

"Who?" Cinciola asked

"You know damn well who," Robin said "The rest of me team."

"Open your eyes." Slade said.

Robin spun around and there was Slade, standing there 100% alive. This caught Robin completely off guard and during that brief moment Cinciola got up and recovered his gun.

"Well look at this," Slade said, "It seems to me that only one of you will be leaving this room alive."

"What are you talking about?" Cinciola asked, "We had an agreement, I get this man for you and you keep developing weapons."

"Funny how things turn out huh." Slade laughed. "Have fun…"

Robin and Cinciola looked at each other. Cinciola quickly let off shots; Robin ducked to the ground and fired off one shot. It hit Cinciola between the eyes and he fell to the ground.

"Very good Robin," Slade said, "another criminal is dead. So tell me, what was it like here? Did you enjoy having the power over another person's life; do you like having control over the entire city. I do."

"I will never join you." Robin said angrily.

"That's too bad…" Slade sighed. He took out a gun and then shot Robin.

Robin felt electricity running through his body and then he fainted.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin woke up in a dark room. He got off the bed he had been laying on and looked around. It was like a jail cell. There was a bed, sink and toilet. He didn't notice the other bed though until he saw a figure move.

"Whose there?" Robin asked into the darkness.

"Who are you?" the voice asked.

"Robin." Robin said.

The figure moved into the light and Robin saw that it was Cyborg.

"Wow you've changed!" Robin exclaimed

"So have you." Cyborg said

"So what happened?" Robin asked

"Well a week ago we were all in the tower, and suddenly the mob just busted in and took us. I have no idea where Beast boy Raven or Starfire are, or if there even still alive." Cyborg said, "Then I found out that Slade wasn't dead and that he's been heading the mob the entire time. Cinciola was just a cover."

"Well we need to get out of here." Robin said "Even though I have no idea where here is."

"We're in the basement of the mafia mansion." Cyborg sighed. "But good luck the door over there is super reinforced and I can't even break it."

Robin reached into his jacket pocket, which still had a small explosive in it.

"Slade just made a very bad mistake." Robin chuckled "He forgot to search me."

Robin went over to the door, set the explosive and he and Cyborg went over to the far side of the cell. The bomb detonated and the door fell over. Robin and Cyborg quickly left the cell and Cyborg popped open his shoulder flash light. The hall was clearly illuminated, but there were no other cells, just a door. Robin walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

On the other end he could clearly see a man and a woman. The man had a club and was beating the woman who was strapped to a chair. Robin quickly realized the girl was Starfire. Robin snuck up behind the guy. Just as he was about to deliver a strike the club was taken out of his hand. Then Robin quickly hit the guy in the back of the leg and then neck, knocking him out. He checked the guys pulse and then went over to Starfire, he quickly undid the bonds and helped her out.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, hugging her.

"Yes," Star said, "but who are you."

"Robin." He said.

As soon as Robin said that Star instantly returned the hug and then Cyborg came up to them.

"I hate to break this up but need I remind you we're still missing 2 of the Titans." Cyborg said.

"Raven is in my cell and Beast boy is in the cell across from us." Star fire said.

"Lead the way." Robin said.

Star took them through another door and led them down another long dark hall until the reached two cells. Star went to each cell and quickly broke open the door.

"So why haven't you guys broken out yet?" Robin asked

"They had us split for a reason." Raven said, "Cyborg was put in the other cell because they knew he'd lead a good escape, but without us to help it was useless and if the three of us tried to escape they'd easily outnumber us. But know that you mention it I have no idea where the guards are around here."

"I know where." Robin said. "They're getting ready to destroy the town. So every bomb I saw in the storage room is probably being placed around the town know, Team we need to get to the room, see how many bombs are missing, then go out and find them. Cyborg I want you to get to the tower and contact every single titan, then get some satellite imaging of the town and alert us of any suspicious looking devices around the city. Raven and Beast boy start looking around town for any suspicious activity. Starfire your with me were going to the bomb room, which means taking down every mobster still in this building. Everyone in this organization is extremely dangerous if you have to kill the person. TITANS GO!!!"


	10. Chapter 8

Heres the newest chapter. I plan to have the entire story done before the new year. I'm also begining work on a new story about the future of the world after Slade has taken over. The story is centered mostly on Cyborg and how he leads the resistnace fighters to victory over Slade, tell me what you think about this and enjoy the new chapter. Peace.

Chapter 8

The titans quickly dispersed and just left Robin and Starfire.

"Why was he beating you?" Robin asked.

"Because he wanted to," Star stopped "You know have…intercourse with me. Since I refused he took me out and began to do that to me."

"Star…" Robin said sadly, taking her hand "I'm sorry."

"I am mostly unharmed." She said, "But please let us get to the bomb room."

Robin nodded and the two went to the staircase that led upstairs. Robin opened the door and quickly entered the room. He recognized the hall as the one that lead to his room

"Star we need to stop by my room." Robin said, "I've got some gear I can use there."

They went to Robin's room, the door had been kicked down and his room had been sacked. Robin went over to his bed, lifted up the mattress and hit a button underneath it. Soon most of the walls rotated and a new suit and belt were in a case. Robin quickly got out of his pinstripe suit, and put on the new suit. Star recognized it as the Night Wing suit.

"What do you think?" Robin asked. "I had a lot of spare time."

"I love it…Night Wing" Star said.

"Night Wing," Robin chuckled "I like that."

Robin then took off his aviators and put on a mask. He looked around the room and pressed his comm.

"Cyborg how goes the search?" Robin asked

"I sent out a calling all Titans alarm and right now Titans East has responded and are currently patrolling the city. I also alerted the Jump City Police Department and the Bomb Squad and there currently assisting us. But it doesn't look good I mean the mafia has got everyone out gunned and out numbered. So far though we have managed to uncover three bombs and disable them. But Raven interrogated someone and said they're planting more than 100. So I need you to get to the bomb room and confirm this."

"I'll do it," Robin said "Keep up the work."

"Will do." Cyborg said "Cyborg out."

Robin and star left the room and went to where Robin had been sent to work on the bombs. When they got to the room they found 20 gangsters standing outside the door. Robin looked at Star and they smiled. The two charged the men.

Robin threw many smoke bombs at the guards and then Starfire blasted the area with star-bolts. When the smoke cleared not a single guard stood.

"Wow Star." Robin said "Good job."

"Thank you." She laughed.

Robin went to the door and opened it. When he went in he was relieved to see that only 5-6 bombs had been taken, but unfortunately they were the biggest and one of them was nuclear. Robin went to his comm.

"Cyborg have a Titan get over here." Robin said

"Is it bad?"

"No only 5-6 bombs, but ones a nuke but I want someone here to make sure that no one arms any more of these bombs."

"I'm sending SWAT is that good?" Cyborg asked

"Make sure there well armed." Robin informed

"Will do." Cyborg said "There one their way, the ETA is 15 minutes."

"Star and I will wait and then we'll help find the remainder of the bombs."

"*Static* Hello Robin" Slade's voice came over his comm.

"Slade," Robin said, "What do you want?"  
"I'm just here to tell you that you're running out of time. My bombs will detonate at midnight. There are 7 bombs hidden around town, so far your team has taken down 3. I only need 2 to level this city. For such a great leader I had expected better of you." Slades voice cut out.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked.

"Start an emergency evacuation of Jump City." Robin said "We have till midnight to find the last 4 bombs. Call the army, or the national guard or what ever we need to double our search power we only have 4 hours left."

"Ok I will." Cyborg said. "We found another bomb just so you know so were down to the last 3. Oh and by the way the SWAT should be in that room right about now."

As soon as Cyborg had finished his sentence the SWAT entered.

"Robin and Starfire you are free to leave," The commander said, "we've got this place locked down tight."

"Thank you sir." Robin said "good luck."

"Godspeed." The commander said.


	11. Chapter 9

If you haven't read chapter 5.5 then please do so, some of the story will not make sense if you dont.

Chapter 9

3 hours until detonation of the bombs.

Starfire took off with Robin in her arms.

"Take us to the tower first I want to get my bike." Robin said, and then he contacted Cyborg and asked him to get the bike ready.

The two soon landed at the tower and Robin hopped on his bike and then took off. Star was flying over head while the searched the city.

"Robin." Raven's voice came over the comm.

"Yes?" Robin asked

"Beast boy's been hurt." Raven said sadly

"How?" Robin asked

"We defused a bomb when the mob ambushed us." Raven said

"Ok, is it bad?"

"Yes, he needs to get to the hospital." Raven said "Right now."

"Give us your last co ordinance and take him to the hospital, well take over your search."

"Ok will do." Raven said

The comm. ended and Robin and Star started towards where Raven and Beast boy had been. On the way there Star noticed something on the roof top.

"Robin I see one of the bombs." Star said

"Where?" Robin said

"On the building to your left."

"Come down and pick me up, we need to disarm it."

2 hours until detonation

Robin stopped the R-Cycle and Star flew him to the roof. The bomb wasn't guarded at all but Robin recognized it as one that was hard to defuse. He sat down and took out his wire cutters and Star opened a panel on it.

"Not so fast." A voice said, "Wait Tino what are you doing?"

Joey had shown up with a gun in his hand.

"I'm not Valentino Salvadori." Robin said "I'm Robin."

"I can't do this." Joey threw his gun down, "You're my friend, and we worked together."

Robin picked up the gun.

"I'm sorry I let you think that, but I can't have you getting in the way. I've got to save my city." Robin sighed, he aimed the gun and then hit for the clip to release. Robin then walked over to Joey and hit him over the head with the gun. Robin walked to the bomb and looked at it.

"We've only got one shot at this." Robin spoke aloud, "Red is normally the ground while blue is the fuse, of course this white one could be the manual disengage. God I don't know."

"Robin." Star said

"Yes?" He asked

"Do not worry." She said, "Just relax and the answer will come to you."

Robin took a deep breath and went to cut the blue wire. He heard the bomb arming itself, Robin took Star in a hug and held his breath. Then the bomb completely shut down. Robin and Star began yelling and then Robin contacted Cyborg.

"Cy! We got one!" Robin yelled.

"That great but there's still one more." Cyborg informed.

"Has the entire city been searched?" Robin asked

"Yes."

"I want you to tell everyone to regroup at the tower."

"Will do"


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

30 minutes until detonation

Everyone had gathered in the tower and the town had been fully evacuated. Robin stepped up to the talk to the crowd.

"I now that there is one bomb left." Robin said "And that the entire city has been searched, but there's one place we haven't looked. The tower. I want everyone to split up and search this place from top to bottom we've got 25 minutes until the bomb detonates. LET'S GO!!!"

Everyone left the room and began to search the tower. Robin went to the roof top. Slade was there, with the final bomb.

"Hello Robin." Slade said. "It took you long enough. Why you've only got 15 minutes to defuse this nuclear warhead."

Lightening shot across the sky suddenly it began to pour rain (I always thought that Robin and Slade should have there final fight in the rain.)

"I only need 5 to finish you off." Robin said

Robin lunged at Slade. Slade quickly dodged Robin and punched him in the back. Robin briefly lost balance but then spun around and hit Slade in the stomach. Slade quickly responded by throwing a kick at Robin. Robin grabbed Slade's leg and threw Slade to the ground. Robin then went to punch Slade on the ground, but Slade quickly rolled away and Robin's fist connected with the pavement. Slade swiped his hand and Robin fell to the ground. Slade then took out a hidden knife, and it was quickly illuminated by another flash of lightening, then Slade got on top of Robin.

"Do you know how I found you?" Slade chuckled, lowering the knife to Robin's throat. "I saw you that Christmas when you snuck out to be with your little girlfriend. I thought Batman would have taught you better, like not to let love get in the way, but I guess you'll never learn. I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Robin."

Then Slade raised the knife and went to stab Robin, but before the knife could connect Slade was blasted off Robin by one of Starfire's Star bolts. Slade rolled off the tower edge and grabbed to the ledge. Robin walked over to where Slade was just barely holding on.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time Slade." Robin laughed. Robin then stomped on Slade's hand and Slade let go, falling to the rocks below "Good night Slade." A flash of lightening then confirmed that Slade had hit the ground.

5 minutes until detonation

"Get up to the roof Cyborg." Robin said into his comm.

"Will do."

3 minutes until detonation

"How much time we got?" Cyborg asked

"3 minutes." Robin said

"Wait this is a nuke, it'll take me at least 5." Cyborg sighed

"You must try." Star said

"I will." Cyborg cracked open the bombshell and looked around, his robot eye began scanning every component of the bomb. Then his computer brain began computing the quickest outcome.

10 seconds until detonation

The bomb began to charge.

"I think I have it." Cyborg said

"Then cut it, god damn it!" Robin yelled

Cyborg reached into the bomb and pulled out a triangular device. The bomb powered down.

Cyborg let out a sigh of relief and so did the other two. Robin went to his comm. and told everyone that the search was over and that they could leave as they wished.

"You two to go to the hospital." Robin said, "See how Beast boy's doing, I'm going down to see how Slade managed."

The two left for the hospital and Robin went to the base of the tower. He took out a flashlight and began to look around. In about 5 minutes he saw Slades body. It was bent in an unnatural fashion over a cluster of rocks. Robin went to the body and lifted it off the rocks and set it on the ground. When he got up Robins arms and body were soaked in blood. Robin felt Slades neck, arms and legs. They were all broken, Slade was finally dead.

"Good night Slade." Robin sighed, "Let's see who you are after all."

Robin removed the mask and underneath it was a man who looked to be in his 50's. He had graying black hair and his face was extremely scarred. Robin put Slades mask back on and walked off; the rain quickly rinsed the blood off of Robin's suit.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cyborg and Starfire showed up at Gotham City General to see how Beast boy was doing. Raven was sitting in the waiting room. Cyborg walked up to her

"How's Beast boy?" He asked

Raven went to hug Cyborg; he could tell she had been crying.

"He's lost most of his blood. He took quite a few machine gun rounds." Raven said, "And he just got out of a mini-coma."

"Can we see him?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes." Raven said. Then Robin entered the hospital soaking wet. His hair was down over his eyes and they could see the blood that had remained on his suit. The 3 looked at him and then Raven signaled them to follow; they walked into his room where he was hooked up with a ton of tubes.

"He's woken up." The doctor said "It looks like he's gonna make it but if he had gotten here any later he'd be dead."

The team walked in the room and headed up to Beast boy.

"Good job." Robin spoke to him. "You saved the entire city tonight. A million people are in your favor tonight and for the rest of their lives. Just keep on fightin this like you did tonight and when you get out we'll give you the biggest feast of vegetarian dishes ever."

The other Titans nodded there heads in agreement. Then they took up chairs and talked about what Robin had missed over the five years he had been gone. Apparently Raven and Beast boy had gotten engaged and Cyborg had met someone and was now married. Starfire on the other hand had waited for Robins return the entire time. Then Robin informed them of how in the five years he rose from a novice to a mob boss.

"Would you guys please shut up so I can sleep." Beast boy sighed. Everyone looked at him and got up, Raven went over and kissed him and they said goodnight and took off to the tower.

Back at the Tower

When they got to the tower the storm had ended and Robin and Starfire went to the roof.

"It's been so long since I've watched a sun rise." Robin laughed, pulling Star closer. "I notice you've got the necklace I gave you for Christmas 4 years ago on."

"I watched the sun set every night." Star said, "Each night I thought about you, and yes I wear it most of the time now."

"I thought about you too Star and you have no idea how hard it was not seeing you." Robin said

"Yes I do," She said "I didn't see you for just as long."

"We'll let's promise to never be apart again." Robin said, "I never want to wake up and not see you. I want to spend every day and night with you. I want to grow old with you and watch our kids grow. Star I want to marry you."

"Robin are you???" Star began

"Ya Star I am proposing, so what do you say?"

"Yes."

"Some are born to sweet delight, Some are born to the Endless Night." - End of the Night, The Doors

The End

Well thats the end. I hope you all enjoyed it, i may come back to this and add on sum little missions Robin did in the mob because i feel that that part was very undeveloped.


End file.
